Wanted Dead and Alive
Wanted Dead and Alive is the second episode of the first season. Plot On the day of Evan's public execution, the members of the BFC arrive at the Stuffedgomery Police Department, bringing him to Sheriff Squirrel, Deputy Dog and the Beanies. After handing over Evan, the members of the BFC and the members of the SPD go to the outside of the Stuffedgomery Police Department to begin the public execution, where various citizens of Stuffedgomery cheer, wanting Evan to die simply for being a figure. Before they can begin Evan's public execution, Sheriff Squirrel orders the Beanies to arrest the BFC, to which they oblige, much to Bedtime Bear's horror, as he believed that the officers would not trick them. After locking away all of the members of the BFC, the Beanies return outside and the public execution of Evan officially begins. As Sheriff Squirrel prepares to behead him, he asks if he has any last words. "Of course I do, sheriff. Ahem! The Yellowbeard Pirates are coming, and with them will come a new era, an era where war between figures and stuffed animals will continue. Yellowbeard will destroy the entire race one-by-one and the figures' revenge on stuffed animals will be served at long last!", Evan says, afterwards, Sheriff Squirrel lifts his sword up high, ready to kill Evan once and for all. "Also, one more thing...", Evan continues, with Sheriff Squirrel stopping his attempt to kill him midway. "Those BFC losers should have known much better than to forget about Weigh and Anchor. Now, men!", Evan tells him and upon the figure's orders, Weigh and Anchor kick the door of the Stuffedgomery Police Department open. Sheriff Squirrel simply brushes them off, believing them as no threat to the members of the SPD and that the Beanies can fend them off easily, but Evan proves the policeman wrong, as a large army kicks the door down. Now backed up by the Figure District Mercenaries, the citizens of Stuffedgomery, who were once cheering for the death of the army's commander Evan, run away in terror, wanting to stay alive rather than risk their own lives. However, Sheriff Squirrel still believes that the SPD have the upper hand, quickly sending out the Beanies to defeat them, but things go awry as it turns out to be nothing more than a Curb-Stomp Battle, with the Figure District Mercenaries bringing down the Beanies simply by throwing a golden grenade at them, pushing them back and preventing them from getting any hits on them. "Sir, the Beanies are down!", Deputy Dog informs his boss. "Ugh! How could those idiots fail... again? Whatever. Deputy Dog, finish them off!", Sheriff Squirrel says in anger, before sending his fellow officer into battle. However, as Deputy Dog goes to attack the Figure District Mercenaries, he comes face-to-face with a very good-looking woman. Feeling filled with lust, Deputy Dog asks who she is. "The name's Renata Ratcliffe, sir. Frankly, I don't want any part in this, but those mean mercenaries forced me to come along with them. Can you escort me back to the Figure District, please?", the woman says, Deputy Dog, wanting to impress her, is quick to help her out. As the two begin to walk, Renata suddenly falls over. "Sorry, ma'am. Are you o—?", Deputy Dog tries to ask her, before he perversely looks down at her butt, where it is revealed she is wearing white panties. The stuffed dog, of course, offers to help her back to her feet, to which Renata accepts his offer and calls him a gentleman, but things immediately turn around for the worse when Renata locks Deputy Dog in a submission hold. Deputy Dog comes to the conclusion that he was tricked by Renata, and is in shock. "Or at least you seem like it, you're nothing more than a pervert! How dare you take a peek at my panties?!", Renata tells Deputy Dog, seeing that he was not a gentleman after all and was only trying to woo her, as a result, she sprays pepper spray in his eyes, blinding the dog's sight. Soon after this, Renata gets back up to her feet, pulling down her skirt to cover up her lovely white panties as she reports back to Evan, revealing that she is working alongside him as his right-hand woman. Evan is pleased with her work, and says that they will be on their way back to their boss in no time, and all he has to do is take care of "this crook" before they can. "Crook?!", Sheriff Squirrel says infuriated, bringing down his sword to behead Evan. However, Evan ducks under his sword and stabs him with a spear, killing him. After complimenting his army's work, Evan leaves the Stuffedgomery Police Department alongside Weigh, Anchor, Renata and the Figure District Mercenaries. A few hours later, it is nighttime at the Stuffedgomery Police Department, and Deputy Dog has woken up, with the effects of Renata's pepper spray wearing off, wanting to get back at her for tricking him when he realizes that she, as well as Evan, Weigh, Anchor and the Figure District Mercenaries are nowhere to be found. He immediately wakes up the Beanies and tells them the bad news, stating that, "those mercenaries", "the prisoner", "two pirates" and "a hot whore" have escaped. The army of policemen decide on reporting this to their boss Sheriff Squirrel, but wonder where he has went. Deputy Dog calls out for his boss, but is surprised to find Sheriff Squirrel's carcass lying on the grounds of the Stuffedgomery Police Department. "Oh dear, Sheriff Squirrel is dead!", the Beanies say, all becoming Captain Obvious for one moment. Deputy Dog growls, "I'll kill those jerks for this! I will avenge Sheriff Squirrel!", but the Beanies point out that they cannot defeat them all by themselves. Deputy Dog knows this and tells his fellow officers that he knows just who they can team up with, "You don't mean—?", the Beanies ask Deputy Dog, knowing who he is talking about. "At times like this, we must come together. It is what Sheriff Squirrel would have wanted!", Deputy Dog answers, afterwards, the remaining policemen walk into the Stuffedgomery Police Department. Meanwhile in the Figure District, Evan, Weigh, Anchor, Renata and the Figure District Mercenaries arrive back at their boss' lair. Evan informs him of what happened that day, but states that they were unsuccessful in recruiting the members of the BFC into the Yellowbeard Pirates, asking him what they should do about them. "Bring them to me...", the boss, Yellowbeard says, as the episode ends. Characters *Bedtime Bear *Tito Bear *Goon *Milo Watson *Black-eyed Jake *Sheriff Squirrel *Deputy Dog *Beanies *Evan Kelly *Weigh *Anchor *Renata Ratcliffe *Tim Goodman *Ferdinand Henderson *Re Nuren *Josh Hughes *George Roberts *Maiz En la Mazorca *Wanda Williams *Aloysius Behindhand *Octavius Glasshire *Willard Glasshire *Verruckter Wissenschaftler *Fletcher Huntley *Mr. Gold *Link Retro *Reuben Bandit *Cassady and Cameron *Platano Cascara *Orbit Atmosphere *Mitsubishi Motor *Jimmy Bozobo *Clinton *Ezekiel Tradesperson *Layla Esposito *Weston Moneybags *Torricellian Cleaner *Penrod Microeconomics *Waddle Isleton *Mac Donaldson *Nectar Hummingbird *Lachlan Feathers *Town Hall Guards *Barbara Feathers *Silly Bee *Smile Buddy *Mr. Sprinklehead *Catbots *Dogbots *Birdbots *Ronnie Teddy *Elite Agents *Rookie Agents *Donnie Teddy *Unnamed cows *Unnamed pigs *Unnamed chickens *Unnamed horses *Unnamed sheep *Yellowbeard Trivia *This episode marks the last appearance of Sheriff Squirrel in the series. Transcript Main article: Transcript:Wanted Dead and Alive Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes